


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Hiya B! For the other characters can you make one where both Balthazar and Gabriel want to be with the reader and she pretends not to notice but she wants to be with both. And they both overhear when she tell cas  & Anonymous. (I’m not able to see a masterlist from mobile so I don’t know if any of this has been done) You should do a fic involving a wing kink, or a fic involving food/candy play. Both of these should be Gabriel fics or you could totally combine them. I just need more Gabriel in my life and I love how y'all write lol





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Hiya B! For the other characters can you make one where both Balthazar and Gabriel want to be with the reader and she pretends not to notice but she wants to be with both. And they both overhear when she tell cas & Anonymous. (I’m not able to see a masterlist from mobile so I don’t know if any of this has been done) You should do a fic involving a wing kink, or a fic involving food/candy play. Both of these should be Gabriel fics or you could totally combine them. I just need more Gabriel in my life and I love how y'all write lol

Neither Gabriel or Balthazar were subtle angels. Which meant that when they set their sights on you, everyone knew. There was no way that you could choose between them, so you simply pretended not to notice. Their simple flirting was met with friendliness, as you would with anyone else. You had to hand it to them, though. They didn’t give up. Despite your apparent obliviousness, they continued flirting.

You were nearing your breaking point when you pulled Cas aside. “Cas, I have a problem.” You sighed, leaning against the motel you were staying at. You’d dragged him around the side, hopefully away from prying ears. “I _know_ that both Gabriel and Balthazar have been flirting with me.”

“I was under the impression that you had no idea.” He mused.

“No, it’s just…I _really_ like them both. I don’t want one to feel hurt that I picked one over the other. Not that I could.” You sighed. “They’re both great guys.”

He gave you an understanding look and nodded. “Maybe it would be best to speak with them?”

“I agree with baby brother here.” You heard Gabe walk around the corner. “I mean, I have no issues sharing if Balthazar doesn’t.” Turning, you saw them both standing there, smirks on their faces.

Balthazar shrugged. “I have no objections.” He answered. You swallowed, instantly looking forward to this.

* * *

Laying in your room at the bunker, you hoped that one of your angels could see you that night. You didn’t prefer one over the other, as they were both amazing in their own ways. You closed your eyes and slipped your hand down the front of your underwear, thinking of various times you’d sneaked off with one or the other. 

“That’s a sight.” Balthazar grinned down at you. Your eyes snapped open to see both of them at the end of your bed.

You licked your lips at the sight of them, wondering what they had in mind. “We decided to have a bit of fun.” Gabriel told you, as if he’d read your mind. Snapping his fingers, all three of you were naked. “First…” He snapped them again, holding up a few pixie sticks. Gabe had that twinkle in his eye as he moved closer, ripping open one of the pixie sticks. He sat between your thighs, slowly pouring the sugary treat from right above your folds to between your breasts.

* * *

“ _Please_ , Gabe.” You breathed, his erection making your mouth water. 

He gave you that smirk before he leaned forward, his tongue meeting the very end of the sugar trail. At a teasing pace, he licked up your skin, a cold trail following his warm tongue. When he met your chest, his fingers moved against your clit. You gasped at the feeling, arching your back. “How do you want us tonight, sugar?” He breathed against your ear.

Your legs spread a bit further, wanting more. “I want… _fuck_!” You moaned as he sped up. “I want Gabe behind me, and I want to play with Balthazar’s wings.” Your voice was barely there as the archangel played with the sensitive nerves between your legs.

Balthazar groaned at the thought of you playing with his wings. Stroking himself, he moved closer. Your eyes were hooded, and glazed. The sight of the small bead of precum dripping from the tip of his cock sent you over the edge. You cried out, you hands gripping your bed sheets.

“You heard the lovely lady.” Balthazar smirked.

Gabe moved from between your legs, licking his fingers clean. “Up, sweet cheeks.” He watched you moved so he could lay back on your bed. Grabbing the lube from your night stand, he put some on his h and before stroking himself. “Come here.”

You moved and he helped you get comfortable before slowly lowering you onto his hard cock. He didn’t worry about prepping you, using his grace to numb the initial pain. “Oh, _Gabe_.” You moaned as he was buried deep in your ass.

You felt him chuckle from underneath you. His hands gripped your waist, holding you up as he rolled his hips. Your eyes were on your other lover as he moved up the bed, his eyes looking over your exposed body. His lips met yours as he lined himself up, thrusting forward. He let out a low groan against your lips.

“Tell us when.” He said against your lips, neither of them wanting to rush you.

Licking your lips, you reached your hands out and ran them through his wings. That did it. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed into you. “Fuck!” You gasped. Gabe took the hint, and they were both pounding into you. Your fingers moved through the feathers of Balthazar’s gorgeous wings, your hands gripping them every now and then. Balthazar’s mouth kissed whatever skin he could reach, leaning tiny marks here and there. Your eyes snapped shut as you felt their grace move over you, teasing and adding to your pleasure.

Your mouth hung open in a silent scream as you clenched around them, bliss rolling over you in waves.

“Y/N!” Gabe ground out, his grip getting tighter on you. Moments later, you felt him pulse inside you, spilling his hot seed. Even after he came, he kept slowly moving his hips.

Balthazar’s eyes met yours as he buried himself deep inside you, his lips smashed against yours as he came. Your hands were still in his wings, prolonging his orgasm a bit.

As you pulled away from the kiss, you grinned. “I was just thinking about you two.” 


End file.
